Lets Go To The Hot Spring
by Dr-J33
Summary: Haruka wins a trip for four to the hot springs, antics ensue.
1. A winner is you

Winter break had just started, and how was Shintaro Kisaragi spending his first day of it? He was being the pack mule for Takane and Ayano's shopping trip.

Takane and Ayano browsed through clothes in a department store as Shintaro stood nearby carrying bags of clothes they had already purchased. Next to him was Haruka, who was carrying just as much as he was.

"Come shopping with us, it'll be fun." Thought Shintaro. "THANKS ALOT AYANO!"

Shintaro desperately wanted to slip away from the group.

"Hey Takane, I'm hungry." Said Haruka.

Takane looked at her classmate and sighed.

"Guess it is lunch time." Said Takane. "You head down to the food court and we'll meet you there in a bit."

"Oh thanks Takane." Said Haruka .

Haruka handed the bags he was holding to Takane and left. Shintaro saw his chance to escape.

"Hey wait up, I'll go with you!"

Shintaro handed Ayano his bags and ran after Haruka, Ayano giving him a puzzled look and Takane glaring at him as he left.

* * *

Haruka and Shintaro walked towards the direction of the food court.

"Should I get pizza or a burger?" Asked Haruka. "What do you think?..."

"Dont ask me." Said Shintaro.

"Hey over here!"

They two friends turned to the sound of the voice and saw a lottery booth set up nearby. The booth was manned by a single woman.

"Try your luck and win valuable prizes!" Said the booth worker.

"I think I'll give it a shot." Said Haruka.

Haruka approached the booth and turned the knob on the lottery machine. A gold colored ball came out of the machine.

"Wow." Said the worker. "That wins you the grand prize."

"Whats the prize?" Asked Haruka.

"A week trip for four at the Tachiba hot springs."

Haruka suddenly became happier than he was prior.

"Did you hear that Shintaro?! A trip for four!" Cheered Haruka.

"Whats he talking about?"

Shintaro noticed Takane and Ayano approaching.

"He just won a trip for four to a hot spring." Said Shintaro.

"Congratulations!" Said Ayano.

"Wait, what about the other three?" Asked Takane.

Haruka simply looked at them with a smile on his face.

* * *

"You want to go with all of us?!" Snapped Takane.

The four were siting in the food court at a table together. Haruka had a variety of foods in front of him and Ayano was looking over a brochure to the hot springs.

"I want to go with my friends." Said Haruka. "My parents are out of town for work and you guys are the only people I hang out with."

"The spring looks really nice." Said Ayano. "And it includes complementary meals."

"Please guys..." Said Haruka. "I need you to come with me or else..."

Shintaro raised an eyebrow.

"Somethings up." Said Shintaro.

"I said my parents are out of town..." Began Haruka. "So my aunt is watching me... She... makes costumes for a theater group and... And... SHE USES ME FOR A MODEL WHENEVER SHE VISITS!"

"What?!" Said Takane.

"She'll have to come with me unless you guys fill the other three slots." Said Haruka. "Don't leave me with her!"

"Oh it cant be that bad." Said Ayano.

Haruka took a picture out of his pocket and set it on the table, causing everyone to cringe.

"Thats a Peter Pan costume she made me wear... It was tight, itchy, and embarrassing."

"No man should have to wear tights like that." Said Shintaro.

"Haven't you suffered enough this life...?" Asked Takane.

"Does she make superhero costumes?" Asked Ayano.

The three stared awkwardly at Ayano.

"Er... Thats inhumane."

"Please guys, I need you to help me out on this one." Said Haruka.

"I'm in." Said Ayano. "It sounds like fun."

"Thanks." Said Haruka.

"How about it Shintaro?" Asked Ayano.

"One question." Said Shintaro.

"Yes it has Wifi."

"Alright." Replied Shintaro. "But i'm only in it for Haruka's sake."

Takane sighed.

"Fine, I'm in." Said Takane.

"YES!" Cheered Haruka.

Shintaro groaned.

"I'm going to regret this..."

* * *

I'm actually getting a little bored writing Kagerou Project stories (this wont affect the story in any way), think I'll write some Pokemon Special stories just to spice things up.


	2. Checking in

Haruka sat by the train station, waiting for the others to arrive. They were going to ride a train to the Springs and Haruka was the first to have arrived at the station.

"Train arrives in five minutes..." Muttered Haruka.

"Hey."

Haruka saw Takane approaching, luggage in hand.

"Are the others here yet?" Asked Takane

"No we're the first ones here." Replied Haruka.

Takane took a seat next to Haruka and let out a yawn.

"Barely got any sleep last night." Said Takane. "I was busy packing."

"Hey guys!"

They both noticed Ayano and Shintaro approaching with their luggage.

"Are we late?" Asked Ayano.

"Actually your right on time." Said Haruka.

They saw the train pull into the station.

"Lets get on." Said Takane.

Her and Haruka got up, picked up their luggage, and the four boarded the train.

* * *

The train car they were in was surprisingly empty, so they took two different seats. Takane and Haruka shared one and Shintaro and Ayano shared the other. Takane was asleep while Haruka doodled in his sketchbook. Ayano tried to strike up a conversation with Shintaro, but he was too busy browsing the internet on his phone.

When they got off the train, they had reached their destination, the town of Sukoshi Bourda,

The four friends walked down the streets together, taking in the sights.

"Gee this place is nice." Said Ayano.

"Yeah its cool." Added Haruka.

Shintaro looked around uninterested.

"Eh its alright."

Takane let out a yawn.

"We can check it out later in the week." Said Takane. "Lets find a taxi to the inn."

"Excuse me did you say the inn?" Said a voice.

They noticed a large mustached man holding a grocery bag approaching them.

"Whats it to you?" Asked Shintaro.

Ayano glared at her friend.

"Well I was going there myself." Said the man. "I can give you a ride."

"That would be great." Said Ayano.

"Alright, my truck is over there, just hop in the back."

They followed the man to his truck, got in the back, and sat down as the vehicle drove off.

* * *

The truck parked at the Inn. Ayano thanked the man before they headed to the entrance.

"Did he have to take the bumpy road?" Asked Shintaro. "He didn't do my ass any favors."

"Oh suck it up." Said Takane.

They walked into he front entrance and approached the front desk.

"Hello." Said the clerk. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes." Said Haruka. "The Kokonose party."

"Of course."

The clerk anded them two sets of keys.

"You have two rooms." Said the Clerk. "Room 7 and room 14, both on the second floor. Hot springs are on the first floor."

"Thanks." Said Haruka.

Haruka grabbed one key while Ayano grabbed the other.

"Alright lets get unpacked." Said Ayano.

The four made their way to the stairs.

* * *

Haruka and Shintaro both started to unpack in their room.

"Isnt this exciting?" Asked Haruka

"Not really." Replied Shintaro.

Shintaro plugged his laptop into a charger.

"Now I wait..."

Haruka looked in the clothes drawer provided in the room.

"Look!"

Haruka pulled a pair of yukatas out of the drawer.

"Yukatas!" Cheered Haruka.

"Whoop dee doo..." Deadpanned Shintaro.

"Lets put them on!" Said Haruka Happily.

"No thanks." Said Shintaro.

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"No."

Haruka took a deep breath.

"Plllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"ALRIGHT FINE I'LL PUT THE DAMN YUKATA ON AFTER WE UNPACK!"

"Thanks Shintaro."

Haruka smiled at his friend.

"If you weren't frail I'd kick your ass." Muttered Shintaro.

* * *

Haruka and Shintaro exited their room dressed in Yukatas (Haruka's was green and Shintaro's was Black) to find Ayano and Takane both dressed in Yukatas of their own (Ayano's was red with pink flowers while Takane's was blue with yellow flowers).

"Ayano got you to wear that?" Asked Shintaro.

"And I see Haruka got to you." Replied Takane.

"Touché."

"So what do you want to do first?" Asked Ayano.

"Are you asking me?" Asked Haruka.

"Your trip, your schedule." Said Ayano happily.

Haruka put a hand to his chin and smiled.

"I know just what to do..."


	3. Some like it hot

"Why did I not see this coming." Muttered Shintaro.

Haruka had brought them all to the cafeteria for complementary dinner, tonight's being curry.

"Well I was kind of hungry." Said Haruka.

"Aren't you worried about getting a cramp when your in the spring?" Asked Takane.

"Yeah you are supposed to wait 30 minutes after you eat." Said Ayano.

"Thats for swimming." Replied Shintaro.

Shintaro ate a spoonful of curry.

"Are you going to the springs after dinner Shintaro?" Asked Haruka.

"Not immediately." Said Shintaro. "I was going to wait for the right time."

"Right time?" Asked Ayano.

Haruka finished his plate of curry.

"I'm going for seconds." Said Haruka.

He got up, only for Takane to grab his arm and pull him back down.

"Haruka that curry needs to feed everyone." Said Takane

"But Takane..." Muttered Haruka. "I'm hungry..."

"I dont care if your starving, If you go for seconds, you'll want thirds, then fourths, and it will be a repeat of the sushi bar." Scolded Takane.

Haruka gave Takane an adorable stare.(well it was adorable to her)

"P-please?"

Takane felt her grip loosening.

"Dont look!" Said Ayano.

Ayano pulled her scarf off and wrapped it over the top part of Takane's Head, blinding her.

"What gives?!"

"Now Haruka's charms won't affect you." Said Ayano proudly.

"How am I supposed to eat then?" Asked Takane.

Haruka picked up Takane's spoon, scooped up a spoonful of curry, and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Mmmfff..."

"Huh?"

Takane swallowed.

"Thanks Ayano."

"That-"

Shintaro put his hand over Ayano's mouth, taking his phone out with his free hand and recording a video of Haruka feeding Takane.

"Let me enjoy this." Said Shintaro, thinking of the ways he could use this as blackmail.

Haruka took his spoon and scooped up a spoonful of Takane's curry.

"Haruka no, thats not yours." Scolded Ayano.

Haruka put on a defeated look and put the spoon down.

* * *

Following dinner the group split up. Ayano decided to take a nap in her room and Shintaro was browsing the internet. This left Takane and Haruka who both went to the hot springs.

Takane relaxed in the Women's Springs. The only other person there was an older woman who was napping on the other side of the spring. Takane was next to a wooden wall that separated the Men's springs, where Haruka was.

"Hey Takane!"

Takane heard Haruka's voice from the other side of the wall.

"How crowded is it on your side?" Asked Haruka.

"Only one person but shes asleep." Replied Takane. "You?"

"Two guys, a father and his kid." Said Haruka. "But they're minding their own business."

"So we can talk?" Asked Takane.

"Seems that way." Said Haruka.

They passed time chatting with each other about various things.

"So I heard that theres a hibachi place in town." Said Takane. "I was going to ask Ayano if we could eat there sometime."

"Sounds great." Said Haruka.

"Tomorrow Ayano wanted to see the sights." Said Takane. "Theres a shrine, some locations where they shot a movie, and a... Superhero museum believe it or not."

"Its amazing how she finds this stuff out." Said Haruka.

"She did a bunch of research." Said Takane. "Now if only she put this much effort into schoolwork."

Haruka let out a quick laugh.

"I know right?... Oh, and about dinner."

"Its fine." Said Takane. "Just think of others before stuffing your face."

"No really, I'm sorry." Said Haruka. "I shouldnt have used the puppy dog eyes. And I attracted a few intruding stares when I was feeding you."

Takane's eyes shot wide open and her face turned a bright red

"You what?!"

"Uh... You couldn't see... So..."

Takane dove under the hot water and let out a scream of embarrassment where nobody could hear her.

"Takane?... You still there?"

* * *

At some point Ayano had woke up and dragged Shintaro down to play a game of ping pong. The score was 4-7 with Shintaro leading.

"Wow your good at this." Said Ayano.

"Its all physics and probability." Said Shintaro.

Ayano hit the ball and it bounced off a nearby walk before hitting her in the head.

"Have you ever even played ping pong before?" Asked Shintaro.

"No but I wanted to try it." Replied Ayano with a smile.

"GGGRRRRRRAAAAA!"

Takane stomped in angrily.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Shouted Takane.

"Sshhhh." Said Ayano. "People could be sleeping."

Takane glared at her.

"I thought you were feeding me, not him!"

Takane pointed to Haruka, who had just entered.

"Now people will think we're dating!" Said Takane.

"Think about it this way." Began Shintaro. "You dont know anybody here, so what if they saw Haruka feeding you, its not like they'll be telling your friends or anything. Oh wait, we're your only friends!"

Takane growled at Shintaro.

"If I wasnt wearing this Yukata, I would stomp your face in." Retorted Takane.

"Hes right though." Said Ayano. "Some strangers seeing Haruka feed you wont cause you any trouble."

Takane started to calm down.

"Y-your right..."

"Its getting late." Said Haruka. "We should turn in."

"Agreed!" Said Ayano. "We're hitting the superhero museum tomorrow!"

Shintaro sighed.

"Should have stayed home..."

* * *

If you haven't seen it already I wrote a Pokemon special story. I also plan to be writing some Persona 4 stuff this august.


	4. Super Sightseeing

The next day Ayano had woken her three friends up early, they barely had time to eat before Ayano dragged them out to the superhero museum.

Ayano stared fascinated at a consume displayed on a mannequin.

"This is amazing." Said Ayano

Shintaro and Takane stared in confusion at Ayano while Haruka was looking at the display for Snack boy's costume.

"Uh... Its just an outfit." Said Takane.

"Its not just an outfit!" Defended Ayano. "Its the same costume Captain Zero wore in the Captain Zero movie!"

"Didnt that movie suck?" Asked Takane.

"I watched it on dvd with my sister." Said Shintaro. "It was so bad she threw the disc out the window and buried the pieces in the park."

"Thats overreacting a bit." Said Ayano.

"Not really, I helped dig the hole." Added Shintaro

Haruka walked up to the group.

"Is there a vending machine man? Because Snack boy made me hungry."

* * *

They stood in a room full of concept drawings and framed comic book pages. Haruka was taking a great interest in the exhibit as he had his face pressed against the glass, looking at the drawings in awe.

"Wow theres so much art here!" Said Haruka.

Shintaro was fiddling with his phone while Takane tried to scold Haruka for pressing his face against the glass.

"Eh." Muttered Shintaro.

* * *

Surprisingly the museum had a dress up section. Ayano had practically forced her friends to put on some costumes.

Ayano emerged from her changing room wearing a red Sentai ranger outfit minus the helmet and with her usual scarf.

"Assemble my companions!" Said Ayano, Dramatically striking a pose.

Takane emerged from her own changing room dressed in a blue superhero outfit with a black eye mask.

"I hate you right now." Muttered Takane.

Haruka emerged from a changing room wearing a green superhero top, Yellow cape, and a yellow headpiece.

"Present!"

Takane looked at his pants.

"No tights?"

"Don't say that word please." Replied Haruka.

Shintaro was the last to get out, his only costume was a long black cloak that covered most of his body.

"Are we done yet?" Asked Shintaro.

"We haven't even taken any photos yet!" Said Ayano happily.

She grabbed Shintaro and pulled him closer with one hand while pulling her phone out with the other.

"Say cheese!"

"Wait don-"

* * *

Ayano had gotten them to pose for various combinations of photos.

Takane sighed as she looked at the pictures Ayano had texted her.

"You better not email these to everyone you know." Said Takane.

Their trip to the museum was finally reaching its end. They were in the gift shop now. Ayano was trying to pick out souvenirs for her siblings, Shintaro was purchasing a soda and a keychain, and Haruka was looking at a brochure he picked up about the town, looking for a good place to eat. Takane stood next to Haruka, still grumpy from dress up.

"Hey Takane." Said Ayano.

Ayano held up a souvenir in each hand.

"Would they like the baseball cap or the miniature cape?

"Why not just get them each something you think they'd like?" Replied Shintaro.

"Oh good idea!" Said Ayano.

She went back to her souvenir search as Takane groaned.

"You know I might know something that could cheer you up." Said Haruka.

"I'm listening..."

* * *

The group had picked an unusual location for lunch, Haruka had picked an arcade that served food, for two reasons. The first was the food of course, the other reason was playing a shooter game against some kid while the rest of them ate hot dogs at a nearby table.

"Takane looks like shes having fun." Said Haruka,

"Good thinking with the arcade Haruka." Said Ayano.

Shintaro finished his hot dog.

"Well if your going to chat for awhile, I'm going to play some skee ball." Said Shintaro.

Shintaro got up and made his way to the skee ball machines.

"Thanks again for bringing us all here." Said Ayano.

"I should be the one thanking you guys." Said Haruka.

Haruka took a bite out of one of his two hot dogs.

"Its nice for all of us to just, hang out like this." Continued Ayano. "You know, everybody seems to be enjoying themselves."

"Well maybe not Shintaro." Said Haruka.

Haruka gestured to Shintaro who was dominating the Skee ball machines.

"There will be something he likes." Said Ayano.

Haruka looked at Takane, who had just defeated her opponent an was basking in her victory.

"You ever notice that Takane never looses to anyone?" Asked Haruka. "Other than that one time with Shintaro."

"She has talent." Said Ayano.

Takane sat down with the group and took a sip of her drink.

"So whats next?" Asked Takane.

"Well I was thinking we would grab some snacks on our way back for Haruka." Sugested Ayano.

Haruka's ears perked up at the mention of the word snack.

"Works for me- Woah."

Shintaro had returned with armfuls of tickets.

"Thats alot of tickets." Said Takane.

"The machines here were too easy." Said Shintaro. "I'm about ready to leave, just let me cash in these tickets."

Shintaro approached the prize exchange as the rest of the group looked on in awe.

"Takane isn't the only one with skills." Muttered Ayano.

* * *

Shintaro had barely put a dent in his earnings, picking only a stuffed monkey for his sister and a set of ear buds as his prizes. The rest he handed to the boy Takane beat in the game, a "runner up" prize. The quartet had stopped in a convent store for snacks and drinks.

"You cant just get all that food!" Said Takane.

Haruka had two baskets full of snacks and candy. Ayano and Shintaro were in the back of the store.

"But I'm paying." Said Haruka.

"Even so, you cant just buy all those snacks." Said Takane. "You'll blow all your money and ruin your appetite...okay not that last part."

"I have plenty of money" said Haruka. "My mom gave me alot before I left."

Takane had forgotten that Haruka came from a very well off family, so money was no concern to them even with his medical expenses.

"J-Just put some of that candy back." Said Takane. "You'll rot your teeth... N-not that I care or anything."

Haruka laughed.

"Thats fair."

"Guys!"

Ayano ran up to them holding a flyer.

"Check this out!"

Ayano showed them the flyer.

"Annual Winter Festival..." Read Takane. "This friday."

"Since Friday is our last day here I thought we could end our trip with it." Said Ayano. "What do you think?"

"Sounds great!" Said Haruka.

"I'm alright with that." Said Takane. "What did Shintaro think?"

"He'll go." Said Ayano.

Shintaro approached the group with two six packs of soda in hand.

"The inn has vending machines, remember?" Said Takane.

"And leave the room whenever I wanted a drink? No way." Replied Shintaro.

They paid and made their way back to the inn.

* * *

So whats the plan for tomorrow?" Asked Shintaro.

The four were in the dining room of the inn, today's dinner was stew.

"Well we can either visit the shrine or see the old building where they shot that horror movie." Said Ayano "And we were going to have lunch at the Hibachi place."

"Hope the food is good there." Said Haruka.

"All food is good to you." Said Takane. "You ate a moldy muffin once and didn't notice until I pointed it out."

"Still tasted good..."

Ayano swallowed a spoonful of stew.

"Shintaro is there anyplace you wanted to go?" Asked Ayano.

"Not unless theres a soda factory with free tours or a computer museum." Replied Shintaro.

"Your such a NEET." Said Takane.

"Shut up."

Haruka finished his stew and started to creep away as Takane was distracted arguing with Shintaro when suddenly something wrapped around his arm and pulled him back to his seat. It was Ayano's scarf. The girl had used her scarf as a lasso.

"You have snacks in your room." Said Ayano. "Eat those."

"Aaaaawwwwww..."

"We're not having a repeat of the sushi bar."

Takane and Shintaro stared at Ayano as he scolded Haruka.

"She would make a decent mom someday." Said Shintaro.

"Long as its not your ki-"

"Don't even start."

* * *

I'm back from my grandpa's house. So heres a new chapter.

I imagine Haruka's family is well off, not rich, but they can pay his medical bills and still have alot of money left.


	5. I know what you did last winter

The next day the four visited an abandoned building not too far away from the town where the horror film, Vampire Evisorator was filmed.

They stood in the cold, dark, empty hallway.

"This is exciting." Said Ayano. "We're in a place that they actually shot a movie in!"

"What was this Vampire Evisorator movie even about?" Asked Shintaro.

"Well theres this vampire who lures these high school kids into his lair." Began Ayano.

"And brutally murders them." Takane interupted.

"You saw that movie?" Asked Ayano.

"We both did..." Said Haruka reluctantly.

FLASHBACK

_Takane and Haruka sat in their classroom looking at a dvd they found on Kenjirou's desk._

_"Wonder whats on it?" Asked Haruka._

_"Probably some lame documentary." Said Takane._

_"You know Sensei wont be back for awhile." Said Haruka. "We could always... Watch it." _

_"Well it beats sitting around doing nothing." Replied Takane._

_They put the dvd into Kenjirou's computer and spent the next hour and a half horified and disgusted._

"It was very unpleasant." Said Haruka.

"Cant imagine anyone who would actually like that film." Said Takane.

Ayano pointed to a large hole in the ceiling.

"Hey guys this is where they put the noose!"

Takane face-palmed.

"Of all the places we had to go..."

* * *

They had visited several of the building's rooms, Ayano mentioning what elaborate scenes were set up where and Takane and Haruka shivering whenever they recalled a scene from the movie.

"Thats where the vampire put the wall of cordless drills." Said Ayano.

"Ayano, could we please cut this short?" Asked Takane. "I cant handle any more..."

"Lightweight." Muttered Shintaro.

"Alright." Said Ayano "I guess we could have lunch early."

"That I can agree with!" Said Haruka.

"We can take a shortcut through the hall where the protagonist used a chainsaw to-"

"Dont even say it." Said Takane.

* * *

Needless to say the Hibachi restaurant was much more enjoyable. Haruka was mesmerized by the food being prepared in front of him, Ayano couldn't help but videotape the whole thing for her siblings to see later, and even Shintaro and Takane were impressed.

After their meal was prepared, the four engaged in smalltalk as they ate.

"We should have just came here from the start." Said Haruka.

"Least theres no sadistic vampires here." Said Takane.

Shintaro swallowed a fork full of noodles.

"And the food is good." Added Shintaro.

Ayano was taking alot of pictures on her phone.

"This better not end up on Tumblr." Said Shintaro.

Ayano chuckled.

"Whenever me and my family went on vacation, mom would take a ton of pictures." Said Ayano. "I'm just carrying on the tradition."

Haruka finished his bowl of rice.

"Is it alright if I get seconds here?" Asked Haruka.

As usual Haruka had finished before everyone else.

"I suppose it'll be alright this time..." Said Takane. "But only seconds, no thirds and don't expect another show."

Haruka smiled with glee as he flagged down a waiter.

"Say Shintaro, Have you used the spring yet?" Asked Ayano.

Shintaro shook his head.

"I'd rather not sit in a pool of hot water surrounded by naked guys I dont even know." Said Shintaro.

"I went in with Takane last night and it was fun." Said Ayano.

"Never said I wasn't going." Said Shintaro. "I've been figuring out the perfect time. When nobody else would be there..."

"Wow thats pretty smart." Said Ayano.

"Well I'm pretty smart." Replied Shintaro.

Takane took a sip of tea.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Asked Takane.

"Well we were out most of the day yesterday, So I thought we should spend some time at the Inn." Replied Ayano.

Shintaro's ears perked at the prospect of staying indoors.

"Best idea you ever had." Said Shintaro.

The waiter returned with Haruka's seconds.

"Best vacation ever." Said Haruka, mouth practically watering.

* * *

After returning to the inn, the group changed into the Yukatas and did their own separate thing for about an hour, before Takane challenged Shintaro to a game of ping pong before dinner.

Haruka and Ayano sat nearby as Takane and Shintaro engaged in a fierce ping pong battle.

"Your not going to win Kisaragi!" Said Takane.

"Foolish girl!" Mocked Shintaro. "My skill is unmatched!"

Shintaro served the ball and re-entered his spree of back and forth ball hitting.

"This is intense!" Said Haruka. "Its like they're truly equal."

"This is going to be a game to remember." Said Ayano.

Takane scored a point.

"Suck it NEET!"

Shintaro smirked.

"I hope your prepared for my secret technique." Said Shintaro.

Shintaro tossed the ball into the air.

"Ultimate..."

Shintaro readied his paddle for a powerful strike.

"Dragon..."

The ball started to descend.

"SERVE!"

Shintaro hit th ball with a powerful force. It flew past Takane, bounced off a wall and hit Ayano right between the eyes, knocking her down.

"Ayano!"

Shintaro dropped his paddle and ran over to his injured friend.

"A-Are you okay?"

Ayano nodded and rubbed her head.

"I'm fine..." She replied. "Ow..."

"Nice going Shi-"

Takane was interrupted as Shintaro glared at her.

"I will hit you." Said Shintaro, holding up a ping pong ball.

* * *

Even after dinner Ayano's head hurt.

Ayano sat in her room with Takane, rubbing her head.

"Cant believe it still hurts." Muttered Ayano.

Haruka opened the door holding a can of Shintaro's soda.

"I brought you some painkillers." Said Haruka.

Haruka reached into his pocket and took out two pills.

"These work fast."

Ayano took the pills and the soda can, swallowing the pills and downing it with soda.

"Thanks." Said Ayano.

"Just give it a couple minutes." Said Haruka.

Ayano let out a yawn.

"I'm feeling a bit tired..." Said Ayano.

"Thats the meds." Said Haruka. "They make you feel a bit drowsy."

"Oh... Thanks for the heads up..." Said Ayano.

Ayano got up and started to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Asked Takane.

"To the springs." Replied Ayano. "I could use a soak."

"You sure you'll be alright?" Asked Takane.

"I'll be fine." Replied Ayano.

Ayano left the room, leaving Takane and Haruka.

"So what now?" Asked Takane.

"I got some playing cards, you want to start a game?" Asked Haruka.

"Alright." Replied Takane.

* * *

Shintaro was alone in the hot springs, he had found the perfect time to go, when everybody was either too full from dinner or getting ready for bed.

"Shintaro you are a genius." He said to himself. "The chances of anybody actually walking in and using this spring are pretty slim."

Shintaro leaned against the edge of the spring and put his hands behind his head.

"Brilliant."

Then he heard the sound of footsteps.

"Who would be here at a time like this?!" Thought Shintaro.

Shintaro waded into a deeper part of the spring and stood with his back facing the entrance.

"Just play it cool, grab your towel and-"

Shintaro realized that he had placed his towel in a spot he could not reach from the spring.

"Damn it!" Thought Shintaro.

He heard the footsteps get much closer, whoever was approaching had just stepped into the area.

"You can get through this." Thought Shintaro. "Just keep your distance..."

He could hear the intruder entering the warm spring water.

"Just keep your distance."

He heard the person moving in the water, the noises getting closer.

"Oh shoot hes heading my way." Thought Shintaro,

He instinctively covered his lower area with his hands. Whoever was approaching was almost right behind him.

"Why are they getting so close?!"

Shintaro felt the unwanted guest bump into his back. He almost let out a tiny scream, but he noticed something. The intruder's chest bumping against his back felt... "Fluffier" than - normal guy's chest.

"Oh sorry..." Said the person in a feminine voice.

"Wait a second."

Shintaro turned around. In the water with him was none other than Ayano, her face looked tired and her eyes struggled to stay open, almost as if she had no idea where she was. He couldn't see much below her neck as the water distorted whatever was beneath it.

"AYANO?!" Exclaimed Shintaro.

Ayano's eyes shot wide open in shock. She quickly covered herself with her hands and ghasped.

"SHIN-SHINTARO?!" Squealed Ayano. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE GIRL'S SPRINGS?!"

"THIS IS THE GUY'S SPRINGS!" Replied Shintaro.

They both were blushing a very bright red right now.

"I-I was tired... I must h-have walked into the wrong-"

"Just go!"

Ayano waded to the edge of the springs and Shintaro looked away as she got out, grabbed her towel and quickly ran off into the changing area.

"Dear god." Said Shintaro.

Shintaro sunk deeper into the spring water until only his nose and the top of his head remained above it.

* * *

Takane and Haruka were playing a game of go fish when Ayano barged in.

"Oh hey guys i'm tired!" Said Ayano quickly "bye!"

She quickly ushered Haruka out the door before closing it and flopping onto her Futon.

"Night."

Ayano gave a worried smile.

"Whats with you-"

"GOOD NIGHT!" Said Ayano.

* * *

So things got awkward.

Also I posted a One Week Friends story if anyone is interested in seeing it.


	6. A rocky road

The next day they went to the shrine.

"This looks like a pretty impressive shrine." Said Haruka.

Behind him was Shintaro and Ayano, both were trying not to look at eachother.

"Guys ?" Asked Takane.

"Oh yeah." Said Shintaro.

"Yep." Replied Ayano.

Takane and Haruka looked at eachother confused.

"Uh we need to talk for a sec." Said Takane.

She dragged Haruka off to the side, far enough to where their friends couldn't hear them.

"Somethings up with them." Said Takane. "Ayano was acting weird last night."

"Shintaro was a bit off too." Said Haruka. "When he got back he just flopped onto his futon and turned the lights off, not even a good night."

"And at breakfast, they didn't say a word to eachother." Added Takane.

"Something must have happened between them." Said Haruka.

"I'll talk to Ayano after we're done here." Said Takane. "You do the same with Shintaro.

Haruka nodded and they returned to their friends.

* * *

The four friends all dropped a yen coin into the donation box and prayed silently.

"Please let Shintaro and Ayano make up, whatever they did..."

"Please let Ayano tell me whats wrong."

"Please let the rest of this vacation be extra fun..."

"Please let Momo remember to feed Tomo."

* * *

After their trip to the shrine, the four started their walk back.

"That was a nice shrine..." Said Ayano.

"Yeah." Replied Haruka.

The group was bout to pass an alleyway, now was Takane's chance.

Takane pulled Ayano into the alley and stood in front of it, blocking her way out.

"We need to talk."

"A-About what?" Asked Ayano.

"You've been acting strange lately..."

"What are you taling about?" Asked Ayano nervously. "We should catch up with Shintaro and Haruka..."

"Dont worry, Haruka's having the same talk with Shintaro." Said Takane. "Now tell me why your acting so weird towards Shintaro."

Ayano looked around nervously.

"Did he do something to you?" Asked Takane.

"N-no!"

"Did he touch you?"

"NO! Its nothing like that!" Said Ayano, blushing.

"What did he see you naked or something?" Asked Takane.

Ayano looked down in shame.

"He saw you naked, didnt he?"

Ayano nodded.

"I was drowsy from the meds...and I didn't realize which spring I went into..."

Takane sighed.

"Was that so hard?" Asked Takane. "Come on, lets get to Haruka."

They both walked out of the alley. Haruka and Shintaro were waiting nearby.

"Alright lets go." Said Takane.

* * *

Back at the inn the group split up. Shintaro was on his laptop, Ayano was in the lobby playing checkers with an older man, and Takane and Haruka were both in the girl's room.

"So he told you?" Asked Takane.

"Yep." Replied Haruka. "So whats the plan?"

"I'll have a talk with Shintaro." Said Takane.

Their conversation was interrupted by Haruka's stomach growling.

"I think we should get lunch." Said Haruka.

"I'll grab Shintaro and hit the convenient store." Said Takane. "Have my talk with him while I'm at it."

"Anything you need me to do?" Asked Haruka.

"Just have a small talk with Ayano." Replied Takane.

Takane got up and approached the door.

"Your a good friend you know that?" Said Haruka.

"The best." Added Takane as she left.

* * *

Takane had dragged Shintaro out of his room against his will and forced him to go to the convenient store with her.

They were now on their way back, bags of sandwiches in hand.

"Shintaro, we need to talk." Said Takane.

"Talk about what?" Asked Shintaro.

"I know what happened last night." Said Takane.

Shintaro froze up.

"How did you know..."

"Not important." Replied Takane. "Point is you cant keep avoiding her."

"Well what am I supposed to do?!" Asked Shintaro.

"Talk to her for one thing." Said Takane. "Neither of you can get past this until you start communicating again."

"What do I say exactly? 'Hey lets forget we saw eachother naked and get some milkshakes'!"

Takane face-palmed.

"Look, your going to have to talk to her eventually." Said Takane. "We'll finish this talk later. Right now we need to get back with everyone's lunches."

"Alright." Said Shintaro.

They resumed their walk back to the inn.

* * *

That evening Takane and Ayano got ready for bed.

"So tomorrow is the festival." Said Ayano. "I'm kind of excited."

"Yeah its our last full day." Said Takane. "So we better get some rest."

Takane shut off the lights and got into her futon, Ayano doing the same.

"Good Night."

"Night."

Not even thirty seconds after saying good night, they heard odd noises coming from the room above theirs.

"W-Whats that?" Asked Ayano.

"It almost sounds like moaning..." Said Takane.

"Come to think about it, I saw a couple check in earlier." Said Ayano. "Newlyweds apparently."

Takane's eyes widened.

"You don't think..."

Ayano nodded.

"We might not be getting any sleep if thats the case" said Ayano.

The noises continued, getting slightly louder.

"We cant sleep here..." Said Takane.

* * *

Haruka and Shintaro were in their futons, passing time until they got tired. Haruka doodled in his sketchbook while Shintaro listened to music. Their activities were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Asked Haruka.

Shintaro put the song he was listening to on pause and took his ear buds out.

"No Idea."

Haruka got out of bed and approached the door. Standing in the doorway was Takane and Ayano, both in their pajamas and holding pillows.

"Um... Is it alright if we stay in here for the night?" Asked Takane.


	7. Can we stay the night?

"You want to what!?" Shouted Shintaro in a hushed tone.

"We cant sleep in our room." Said Takane.

Ayano nodded in agreement.

"Well I don't see a problem with it." Said Haruka.

"Haruka, we're talking about letting girls stay in our room." Said Shintaro. "Our parents would kill us if they found out!"

"Then we wont tell them." Said Haruka.

"We cant go back there right now." Said Ayano. "Plllleeeeaaasssee let us stay?"

Shintaro sighed.

"Fine. But just for tonight." Said Shintaro.

"Thanks." Said Takane. "Got any spare blankets?"

Haruka walked up to the drawer, opening it and taking out a blanket.

"Alright, Good night." Said Takane,

Takane took the blanket and flopped onto the ground, wrapped in her blanket and her head on the pillow. She was out like a light.

"Pick a spot and go to bed." Said Shintaro

Haruka shut off the lights and everybody got settled into bed.

* * *

Ayano stared at the ceiling, she was unable to fall asleep.

"This might be the only chance I'll have to talk to Shintaro..." Thought Ayano.

She looked around the room. Her three friends were all asleep. Ayano gout out from under her blanket and crawled over to Shintaro's Futon.

"Hope I can wake him up..."

Ayano crawled onto the futon and shook Shintaro.

"Huh..." Murmured Shintaro as he stirred in his sleep.

"Wake up we have to talk." Said Ayano.

Shintaro's eyes opened.

"What on earth-"

"We need to talk about what happened last night." Said Ayano.

"Actually its two nights now." Said Shintaro.

"Still..."

"Whats there to talk about?" Asked Shintaro.

"Ever since the hot spring we've barely spoken." Said Ayano. "I dont want our friendship to end over something like this."

"Well its not easy talking with someone who has seen you naked." Said Shintaro.

"I didnt even see anything!" Said Ayano.

"... You didn't?"

"No! Your hands were in the way and even if they weren't, the steam from the springs obscured my vision." Said Ayano.

"Well... I didn't see anything either." Continued Shintaro.

"So this whole awkward day was for nothing?" Asked Ayano.

"It looks that way." Replied Shintaro.

They both let out a laugh, followed by simultaneous yawns.

"We're idiots." Said Ayano.

"Huge ones..." Added Shintaro.

* * *

The following morning Takane was the first to wake up.

"Ugh... Morning already?" Grumbled Takane.

She heard Haruka begin to stir.

"Oh its morning..."

Haruka rose from his futon.

"Morning Takane..."

Takane looked over to where Ayano should have been sleeping, finding the spot empty.

"Wheres Ayano?" Asked Takane.

"Look." Said Haruka, pointing to Shintaro's futon

Ayano was sound asleep next to Shintaro, face to face.

"Looks like they made up." Said Takane.

"Isnt it just adorable?" Asked Haruka.

"Take pictures before they wake up." Said Takane.

Haruka grabbed his phone and started taking pictures of his two sleeping friends as Takane grinned.

* * *

So yeah, everything turns out alright. Theres about 2-3 chapters left.


	8. The Festival

That evening, while the sun was just starting to set, the four donned their coats and headed to the winter festival.

"This week went by so fast." Said Ayano. "I wish we had more time."

"Well unfortunately we have to leave tomorrow." Said Shintaro. "Then we spend the rest of our winter break doing whatever we want."

"You mean staying in your room browsing the internet like always?" Asked Takane.

Shintaro glared at her.

"We both know you're just going to play games all break." Said Shintaro.

"Hey break it up guys." Said Haruka. "Lets not worry about that and focus on the festival instead."

"Come on I think we're almost there!" Said Ayano.

The four friends continued on their journey to the festival.

* * *

When they arrived at the festival, they were taken back by the sight of the various stalls, vendors, and games set up, all of them bustling with people.

"Looks like fun." Said Haruka.

"What should we do first?" Asked Ayano.

Haruka opened his mouth to speak.

"Haruka If you say food I swear to god I will eat all your snacks when we get back." Said Shintaro.

Haruka closed his mouth.

"Never mind..."

Takane put her hands in her pockets.

"I'm going to find the shooting gallery." Said Takane.

Takane vanished into the crowd of festival guests and vendors.

"Wait up!" Shouted Haruka, who followed after her.

"Well... Guess that just leaves us." Said Ayano. "Where do you want to go?"

"Doesn't matter." Replied Shintaro.

Ayano happily grabbed Shintaro's arm and led him towards the crowd of before them.

* * *

Takane looked around for the shooting gallery.

"Lets see..."

As she looked around Haruka caught up with her.

"There you are-"

"Aha!"

Takane approached the shooting gallery, Haruka following close behind. Takane looked at her prize options.

"Lets see... Plush bear... Robot figure-"

"Takane look!" Said Haruka, pointing to a prize.

The prize Haruka was pointing at was a figure of a cowboy riding on the back of a triceritops while holding two corn dogs.

"The hell is that?" Asked Takane.

"It looks so cool!" Said Haruka. "Can you-"

"Way ahead of you." Said Takane.

Takane set some money on the counter.

"One round!"

The clerk took the money and handed Takane a cork gun with five corks.

"You got five shots." Said the clerk. "Good luck."

"I don't need luck." Said Takane, loading the cork gun. "I have skill."

Takane took aim and fired her first shot. It missed the figure completely.

"... What?"

"Try it again." Said Haruka.

Takane fired three more shots, all missing.

"How the hell am I missing?!" Shouted Takane.

Takane angrily aimed her last shot.

"YOUR DEAD YOU STUPID TRICERATOPS!"

Takane fired the gun, the projectile missed again and knocked another figure off the shelf.

"Eh?!"

"Congrats." Said the clerk.

The clerk picked the figure off the ground and handed it to Takane. It was a figure of a muscular male in a speedo, only it had bat wings and the head of a shark.

"Enjoy your prize."

Takane and Haruka took five seconds to stare awkwardly at their prize.

"You can keep that one..." Said Haruka.

* * *

Shintaro leaned against one of the stalls as Ayano purchased two cups of hot choolate. She hurried over to Shintaro and handed him a cup.

"Thanks."

Shintaro took a sip of the hot beverage.

"So what plans do you have for the rest of break?" Asked Ayano.

"Nothing much." Said Shintaro. "Stay inside, surf the web..."

"Hey you two!"

The shooting gallery booth clerk nearby was calling them over.

"Wanna give it a try?"

Shintaro took another sip and handed his cup to Ayano.

"I'll give it a shot."

Shintaro approached the booth and set some yen on the counter. The clerk handed Shintaro the cork gun and five corks.

"Good-"

Shintaro fired off his first shot with one hand, knocking the triceritops figure off its spot.

"...luck." Muttered the Clerk.

Shintaro set the gun down. The clerk picked the figure up and have it to Shintaro.

"Thanks."

Shintaro walked over to Ayano and took his cup back.

"That was amazing!" Said Ayano.

"It was nothing." Replied Shintaro.

Ayano finished her hot chocolate.

"I'm feeling kind of hungry." Said Ayano.

"Yeah, lets find some food."

Shintaro finished his hot chocolate before disposing of the cup and searching for a food vendor with Ayano.

* * *

Takane and Haruka sat by the shrine, eatting. They decided on yakotori because it was inexpensive and Haruka begged for it.

"The yakotori here is great!" Said Haruka happily.

"Everything tastes great to you." Said Takane.

Haruka happily swallowed a bite of Yakotori.

"We should have got some meat buns too." Said Haruka.

"Have you ever been full in your life?" Asked Takane.

Haruka stopped and rubbed his chin.

"No... I honestly don't think I have..."

Haruka finished his Yakotori before reaching into a paper bag, pulling out another one.

"How many of those did you buy?" Asked Takane.

"What was the limit?"

"Hey guys!"

They noticed Ayano and Shintaro aproaching. Ayano had two styrofoam to go boxes while Shintaro carried the figure.

"Got you something Haruka." Said Shintaro.

Shintaro handed Haruka the figure.

"W-Wow you actually won it!" Said Haruka. "Takane tried and couldn't."

Shintaro snickered at Takane.

"I thought you were supposed to be a good shot." Said Shintaro.

"Well screw you Kisaragi!" Said Takane.

Shintaro and Ayano both sat down next to their friends, Ayano handed one of the takeout boxes to Shintaro.

"What did you guys get?" Asked Haruka.

"Yakisoba." Replied Ayano.

She opened her take out box, took out a pair of chopsticks and started eating.

"Could I have some?" Asked Haruka.

"You have a bag of Yakotori!" Said Takane. "Let them have their food!"

* * *

After eating, the four decided to stay together, playing some of the stall games or just stopping to chat. Before they knew it, it was getting to be late.

"Its getting late." Said Ayano.

"Yeah, we should think about getting back to the inn soon." Said Haruka.

"I think we should head back now." Said Shintaro.

"You sure?" Asked Ayano. "I think we could find a few more things to-"

Ayano noticed that Takane had passed out next to her.

"Narcolepsy kicked in again." Said Shintaro. "We cant do much with an unconscious tsundare."

"Shintaro does have a point there." Said Haruka.

"Alright." Said Ayano. "Heck, maybe we can hit the baths one more time."

Haruka handed a plastic bag to Shintaro which contained his and Takane's figures along with some snacks Haruka had purchased.

"Hold this."

Haruka picked Takane up, piggy backing the unconscious girl.

"Lets go." Said Haruka.

They left the Festival together.

* * *

They were well on their way back to the inn when Takane began to wake up.

"Uh... Huh?"

She quickly realized that Haruka was piggy backing her and started struggling to get free.

"L-Let go!"

Haruka set Takane down.

"You were out cold and we decided to head back." Said Haruka.

"W-Whatever!" Said Takane.

Shintaro sighed.

"Those two..."

"Guys look!" Said Ayano, pointing to the sky.

In the distance, they could see fireworks going off.

"Fireworks?" Asked Takane. "I thought those were a summer thing."

"Apparently not." Replied Shintaro.

They decided to stay put and watch the fireworks together.

"So pretty." Said Ayano.

"Well thats one way to end a vacation." Said Shintaro.

"Oh! That was a big one!" Said Haruka, pointing at a large one that just went off.

Takane smiled.

"Ooh! The grand finale!" Said Ayano.

They all looked in awe as countless fireworks went off in the sky. Even Shintaro gave a smll smile.

"Maybe this wasn't so bad after all..." Thought Shintaro.

* * *

The group had decided once they got back to take one dip in the hot springs. By some sort of miracle there was nobody else an either of the springs, so the four were able to chat through the wall that divided the male and female springs.

"Now this is nice." Said Ayano.

"Nobody else is here." Said Haruka. "Isn't that great Shintaro?"

Haruka raised his hand for a hi five.

"Remember what I said about looking at me in the spring." Said Shintaro.

Haruka frowned and lowered his hand.

"We should do stuff like this more often." Suggested Ayano. "Like every year we take a trip."

"Sounds a bit pricy." Said Takane.

"We can think about all that later." Said Shintaro.

"Lets enjoy our last night." Said Haruka.

"Yeah." Said Takane. "We have a whole hot spring to ourselves, so why not savor it."

"Your right." Said Ayano.

Ayano opened her arms to give Takane a hug.

"Ayano we're naked Don't hug me." Said Takane.

* * *

Afterwards, the boys decided to walk Takane and Ayano back to their room.

"So we have some time before the train leaves tomorrow." Said Haruka. "Any ideas on what we can do?"

"We can think of that tomorrow." Said Takane. "Right now I'm looking forward to sleeping in my own futon."

As she reached out to open the door, The four heard a familiar noise.

"Oh no they're at it again." Said Ayano.

Takane turned to look at the boys.

"We're gunna need to stay with you again." Said Takane.

* * *

Almost over. 1-2 more chapters.


	9. End of the trip

**Sorry about the long wait. College started back up and I've been fighting off a cold. But here it is, the exciting conclusion.**

* * *

Shintaro was the first to wake. He awoke on the floor next to the room's small table, which was covered with snack bags and empty soda cans.

"Thats right..." Muttered Shintaro. "We all came back here... And dug into Haruka's snacks..."

Shintaro heard another person stirring. On the left side of the table, Ayano had just awoken.

"Mornin shin..." Said Ayano. "Crazy night, eh?"

Shintaro noticed that one of the soda cans on the table was unopened. He picked it up, opened it and took a sip from it.

"I guess it was."

Ayano heard the sound of soft snoring comming from the opposite side of the table.

"You hear that?" Asked Ayano.

Shintaro got up and looked at the source of the sound. It was Haruka, fast asleep and his arms were wrapped around a sleeping Takane.

"Aawww, its adorable." Said Ayano.

"Shes gunna pissed when she wakes up." Said Shintaro.

Takane started to stir.

"And here it comes." Said Shintaro.

Takane awoke and immediately noticed Haruka's arms around her. Takane blushed and started yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Haruka immediately awoke and smiled.

"Good morning Tak-"

Haruka was cut off by Takane pushing him away and getting up.

"Whats the big idea hugging me like I'm your teddy bear?!" Said Takane.

Takane approached the door.

"Lets pack up Ayano."

Ayano nodded and followed Takane out the door.

"That was a little harsh..." Said Haruka.

* * *

After getting dressed and packing up, the four friends had breakfast and checked out of the inn. Their train wasnt due for another two hours, so they decided to kill some time, they unanimously picked the Arcade as it was within a reasonable distance from the station, and it was inexpensive.

Takane cursed as she threw down the gun to a shooting arcade game,

"Damn it! That was my last few yen!" Said Takane.

She glared angrily at the game over screen as Shintaro looked at his watch.

"We should be at the station in twenty minutes." Said Shintaro.

"Hey Shin lend me some yen will ya?" Asked Takane.

"No way, This is my ticket money." Said Shintaro.

"Haruka can cover you." Said Takane. "Now gimee!"

Shintaro groaned as Haruka and Ayano approached them.

"How are we on time?" Asked Haruka.

"Twenty minutes." Said Shintaro.

"Great, theres one last thing I wanna do." Said Ayano.

Ayano grabbed Shintaro and Takane by the arms and dragged them to a photo booth, Haruka close behind.

"Photo booth?" Asked Takane.

"Yeah." Said Ayano. "One round, I'll pay!"

Shintaro shrugged.

"Why not?"

Ayano happily pulled her three friends into the booth.

"Okay everybody, smile."

* * *

The four were now on the train heading home. Ayano was looking at the pictures they took while Takane and Haruka played a game of cards in the next seat over. Shintaro was sitting next to Ayano, staring out the window.

"I still cant believe that its over." Said Ayano.

"Yeah." Said Haruka. "Thanks again for coming by the way, you guys saved me an awkward trip with my aunt."

"Anytime." Said Takane, drawing a card.

Shintaro could see the city in the distance.

"We're almost there." Said Shintaro.

Shintaro couldn't wait to return home and surf the web in his own room. The Inn had poor connection anyways.

"School will start back up soon too won't it?" Asked Takane.

"Yeah." Said Haruka.

"Well this has been a great winter vacation." Said Ayano. "And its all thanks to you guys!"

"It was pretty fun." Said Haruka.

"I'd do it again." Said Takane.

"Could have been worse." Said Shintaro.

"Shintaro!" Said Ayano.

"Kidding." Replied Shintaro. "It was fun."

Shintaro gave a small smile as the train drove closer to the city.

The End

* * *

**And so our story ends.**

**Bad news is that I have no further Kagepro fanfics planned as of now.**

**The good news is that I do have two stories planned.**

**Thie first is a persona 4 fic that I finished writing, and the other is a collection of Danganronpa short stories similar to the shinaya collection. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope to see you in my next story.**


End file.
